Xtransceiver
Xtransceivers are a useful tool employed by the characters to keep in touch with each other. Nero and Lolita first obtained Xtransceivers from Dr. Fennel when they met her in Striaton City. Later, when they showed the devices to Ling, she took them apart and managed to analyze them. From noting the ways they worked and how they were built, she was able to replicate them with her own modifications. Ling-Ling Special Each member of the group (and in many other cases, close friends and/or prospective members) has a personal Xtransceiver decorated the same way as their nails are painted. Ling builds all of them from scratch, usually having to custom-order the parts under the guise of a company. Ling added her own customizations to the basic functions - instead of running off of a standard battery they are run off of the wearer's spiritual energy (though the amount is small enough not to notice), for example. She also replaced the standard camera and screen display with a magic screen hologram or projection. Once it is called up the caller can position their arms however they wish, as well as move it around and operate all options on a much larger interface. The screen is used for basic funtions only, such as a regular clock and activating the holo-screen. Though a bit of a signature or joke Ling plays is that every Xtransceiver comes with the default ringtone of "Ling ling~ Ling ling~" which, although being synthesized without actual words, sounds like her name. Unfortunately they do not come with instruction manuals, so the person receiving them must be given a crash-course in their use by the one giving it to them. Xtransceiver Network The Xtransceivers used by the group cannot be hacked into from any source unless the hacker somehow obtains one of the group's Xtransceivers. This is because they run on their own personal network that is run and maintained by Nero and Lolita's Porygon-Z - Politz and Maria. This network exists via the magical bonds between the group members that are facilitated by the Xtransceivers. For this reason Politz and Maria can appear on anyone's Xtransceiver at any time to deliver personal messages and items. They can also materialize outside of the network through anyone's Xtransceiver as they please. Beginning an Old Revolution Often, as a way to make money, Ling will introduce the concept of the basic Xtransceiver (non-magical models) to worlds that don't have such technology at that time, but are capable of manufacturing them. Depending on the market she may also add functions such as music storage and playback to make them more appealing. This usually nets Ling a fair amount of money, and she will sell the company and reinvest the profits into charities before the group moves on. Magical Model Options Ling has also added some extra options with her addition of a magical display. *The calls are capable of being made worldwide as they are powered through magic. The group uses this as a way to keep in touch when they are separated (usually by Crystal and Jackie travelling for Crystal's modelling jobs). This job is assisted by Politz and Maria, as they do not sleep and can inform people of the status (available, sleeping, busy, etc) of the one they wish to call. *Ling has upped the standard 4-way calls to 5, though is experimenting with Nero's model to add more. *The magical display can, by a trained person, be controlled by thought as it is produced by the user's own magical power. However the focus required comes with standard magic training, so the "Immortal's Crash Course" is usually sufficient enough to control the screen and eventually may become second nature. *Video feed can be switched on and off on the fly, so people are free to talk while doing things such as bathing or changing. (However only the person who switched will lose video feed. They will still be able to see others' videos, others just won't be able to see them.) *Ling has a Power Save function which disables the calling function - essentially making it a regular watch until it is switched back on. *Ling also has several personalization options ranging from ringtones to backscreens. She will install/uninstall them at any time if you give her the Xtranceiver for a night. (She doesn't usually carry the tools to modify them on her person and can't pull them out of her Storage in public.) She can also take any standard song format and turn it into a ringtone for personal use. (Once installed these can be swapped manually from the menu options.) Basic Model Options Ling has several "basic" options for the models that aren't powered by magic and are instead mass-produced. *These models are capable of world-wide communication via wireless internet connection or standard cell phone connections. A plan for either or both is standard with a purchase. *Models are available to offer 2-4 way calls, though more calling options is more expensive due to the extra needed space in the design for screens. *Power Save functions will reduce the machine to a regular watch until calling is switched back on. These can still be used at the user's discretion. *Caller ID and Phone Book come standard on all models. *Custom ringtones and backscreens can be purchased and installed at company stores. They can also take standard sound files and convert them for use on the device. ("Ling-ling" is not the standard ringtone on these models.) *Some models come with sound storage and playback, though are more expensive. *All models come standard with voice recognition and touch-screen capabilities.